


The Father

by Heavenli24



Series: Years, Continents... and Quarantine [4]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Logan, Domestic, F/M, Family Fluff, Mother's Day, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24
Summary: It's Mother's Day in lockdown and Logan's preparing something special. Future fic set in my Second Chances series.Also part of the Years, Continents... and Quarantine Series, exploring Logan and Veronica surviving quarantine via different relationship dynamics
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: Years, Continents... and Quarantine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804417
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53
Collections: LoVe In The Time Of Quarantine





	The Father

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last quarantine fic I have finished at the moment, but if I get any more inspiration, I may add to the series in the future.

Logan rests his hand under his cheek as he silently observes his wife sleeping peacefully in their bed. It's the early hours of the morning on Mother's Day, and he wants to savour this tranquil moment alone with her for as long as he can… because it won't be long before the kids are up and causing havoc, and they can use all the peace and quiet they can get during this pandemic. He smiles, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as his gaze roams Veronica's features. She's gorgeous, still looks barely a day over thirty, even though they've been married for going on ten years now.

He doesn't want to disturb her, but he can't help reaching out, to run the back of his fingers along her soft cheek, to brush the hair back from her face. She shifts, snuggling further into the pillow, her hand curling closer into her chest, and though he's aware he should just let her sleep, he can't seem to stop touching her. His thumb brushes against her lower lip and he moves a little closer, leaning in to replace his thumb with his mouth, gently brushing a soft, barely-there kiss to her lips.

"Mmm." Veronica lets out a hum of contentment, shifting again, and Logan freezes, like he's just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, but then her breathing changes and she smiles against his mouth and he relaxes.

She's awake.

"Morning," he whispers, kissing her again.

"Hmm, is it?" she murmurs, eyes still closed.

"Technically? Yeah."

She pulls back a little, finally opening her eyes, and looking at him with an amused expression. "And by 'technically' you mean it's still the middle of the night."

"It's after four," he counters with a wide smile. "That's near enough morning. Besides, if you wanna get some sugar before the kids wake up, now's the time."

She gives a soft, amused chuckle. "Some sugar, huh?"

He grins. "Uh huh. Happy Mother's Day."

"Thank you." She leans in, kissing him properly now as she wraps her arms around him and tugs him towards her.

He gladly goes with her, rolling to stretch out along her body, and supports his weight on his elbows as he lets their noses rub together, then smiles lovingly down at her. They share a sweet moment, before Veronica's leg creeps up along his, her toes cold against his warm skin, and hooks around his hip.

"So, how about this sugar?"

* * *

An hour later, Veronica is fast asleep again, relaxed and spent after their early-morning lovemaking. She's clad in underwear and one of Logan's oversized Navy shirts—don't want to risk the kids walking in on her naked—and curled up in the comforter, but Logan is wide awake, his military body clock still not affording him the luxury of sleeping in, despite several weeks of sheltering in place.

He slips out of bed and pads across the room to the en-suite bathroom to take a quick shower, then brushes his teeth and pulls on a t-shirt and sweatpants before quietly leaving the bedroom. His hopes of getting a few minutes of peace to himself are dashed immediately when he rounds the corner to the living room to find Abigail and Riley sprawled out on the floor, their eyes glued to the Sunday morning cartoons playing on the TV.

"It's a little early for you two to be up, don't you think?" says Logan quietly as he enters the room and settles down in the middle of the sofa.

Their two heads whip around in his direction simultaneously, and then they're scrambling up off the floor and jumping onto the couch with twin exclamations of, "Daddy!"

With a chuckle, Logan opens his arms to his son and daughter and hugs them to him, one curled up on each side. They're getting a little big for their traditional Daddy cuddles now, but damned if he's gonna tell them that and ruin their fun.

"So, what are we watching?" he asks.

"Ninja Turtles."

" _This_ is Ninja Turtles?" he wonders incredulously, eyeing the TV suspiciously, unable to relate the weird 3D CGI characters on the screen with the ones he grew up watching in regular 2D cartoon form. "What happened to them?"

The last few weeks of lockdown with his wife and kids have opened Logan's eyes to a number of domestic happenings and kids' activities that he wasn't completely aware of before, having spent a considerable amount of time out of the house over the last few years, either working long hours at the base or being away on short exercises. He thought he knew his children well, but being stuck at home with them all day, every day, he's really learned a lot about them and has become more involved than ever in their lives. Other than the expected annoyances and frustrations of being stuck at home twenty-four-seven, he has to admit he's been enjoying it.

From under the crook of his arm, blond-haired Riley peeks up at him. "Where's Mommy?"

"She's sleeping, little guy," Logan tells him softly. "So, we're not gonna disturb her, okay? Not this morning."

"How come?" he asks, wide-eyed.

"'Cause it's Mommy's Day, remember?" blurts out Abigail, her tone smug, like she's proud to know something her brother doesn't.

"Yes." Logan nods. "Because it's Mommy's Day and Mommy deserves to have the best day ever, even if she is stuck inside all day."

"What are we gonna do?" asks Abi, sitting up and kneeling on the sofa so she's facing Logan.

"Well..." Logan lowers his head conspiratorially looking between his five- and seven-year-old children. "I thought we could make her breakfast in bed. What do you say, will you help me?"

"But isn't Mommy sleeping?" says Riley, an adorable frown appearing on his scrunched-up face.

"She is right now," acknowledges Logan, "but by the time we've fixed her favourite breakfast, I'm sure she'll be awake."

"Ooh, can we make pancakes?" Riley asks excitedly.

"Yep." Logan nods.

"With chocolate chips?"

"Chocolate chips?" Logan tries not to laugh. Chocolate chip pancakes are _someone's_ favourite, but not Veronica's. "Just like _Mommy_ likes, huh?"

"Yep," he announces proudly.

"No, we gotta make _blueberry_ pancakes," Abi counters. _Her_ favourite, of course.

"Okay, okay. You know what, how about we make different kinds?" he suggests. "Apple-cinnamon pancakes for Mommy, chocolate chip pancakes for Riley, and blueberry pancakes for Abi?"

"Yay!" Riley bounces on the couch, pumping a fist.

Abigail, however, frowns and Logan looks over to her in concern. "What is it, baby girl?"

"What about you, Daddy? You won't get any pancakes."

"Oh, I'll be fine, sweetie," he tells her with a smile, reaching over to run his hand over her blonde hair. "I'll just try some of each of them."

"I want to do that, too!" proclaims Riley, climbing onto Logan's lap.

"And me," adds Abi, perking up. "I want to try all of them."

"Well, all right then," Logan agrees. "We'll all try all of them. What do you say, shall we get started?"

"Yes!" both children cry out simultaneously.

"Okay then."

He hefts Riley up into his arms and stands, balancing him on his hip with one arm as Abi slides off the couch and grabs his free hand, tugging him in the direction of the kitchen.

"Come on, Daddy."

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" Logan says in alarm, when Riley, balanced on a high stool in front of the kitchen island, tries to pick up the entire jug of pancake mix in his tiny hands.

It's too heavy for him and the thick liquid sloshes dangerously close to the top of the jug, but Logan's quick reflexes allow him to stop his son before it's too late, rescuing the jug before the entire mixture ends up all over the counter.

"You gotta be careful there, buddy," he says gently, "or we won't have any pancakes at all."

"I wanna help, Daddy!" Riley pouts.

"I know you do, but it's too heavy for you," Logan explains. "Just let Daddy do this part, okay?"

"It's not too heavy for _me_ ," Abi brags, reaching for the jug.

Logan quickly pulls it away from her and holds it out of reach. "Hey, hey, hey. No grabbing. Daddy's pouring the pancakes."

Abi rises up on her toes on the chair she's standing on, and leans across the counter, her arms resting on the surface as she watches Logan carefully pouring the mixture into the pan. Riley strains to do the same, but even though he's on a higher stool, he's still not quite tall enough.

You would think that Logan's height would have been passed down to his kids, but so far, both Abigail and Riley seem to be taking after Veronica in the size department. Though, in Riley's case, it's understandable he might be a little smaller than normal given he was premature. He has plenty of time to catch up though.

In between making the batches of pancakes, Logan fries up some bacon and over-easy eggs for everyone, and then supervises the kids as they elaborately decorate them with the various chosen toppings.

"Right then," Logan says, as he serves bacon and eggs onto a couple of plates. "Are we ready to surprise Mommy?"

"Yep," says Abigail, looking up at him with a proud expression, her cheeks smeared with syrup and cream. "Look what we made, Daddy."

Logan looks over at the large serving plate containing 3 stacks of pancakes – each one a mess of fruit and large quantities of the aforementioned syrup and cream.

"Those look, um…" He struggles for the right words. "They look lovely, darling. Well done."

"I helped, too," announces Riley, who even has sticky syrup smeared through his hair.

Logan grimaces. That's gonna be a bitch to get out later.

"Okay, let's load it all up and I'll carry it through."

Logan balances all three plates, some cutlery and four glasses on a large, wooden tray, while Abi carries a stack of plastic plates, and Riley is assigned the important job of bringing the carton of juice. He uses his elbow to open the bedroom door and he enters the room to find Veronica sitting up in bed, apparently waiting expectantly.

"Happy Mother's Day!" he announces playfully. "Breakfast is served."

Veronica's hand comes to her chest and her mouth falls open in mock surprise as she gasps. "Oh my goodness! Is this all for me?"

"It's for all of us!" exclaims Abi excitedly, running across the room and climbing up onto the bed and giving Veronica a hug. "We made the pancakes, Mommy."

"And don't they look wonderful, sweetie."

Riley carefully carries the juice over to the nightstand and puts it down before following his sister's lead, and the two of them cuddle into Veronica much like they'd done with Logan earlier.

The sight of them all together causes a tugging in Logan's chest as he carries the tray over across the room and leans down to give Veronica a kiss. He carefully places the breakfast tray down on the bed, and then serves each of them a helping of bacon, eggs and pancakes. As the kids move further down the bed and tuck in, their faces getting even messier with each mouthful, Logan feeds Veronica a forkful of her apple cinnamon pancake, then leans in close to her.

"Hmm, anyone would think you were faking that surprise on your face," he murmurs in amusement.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replies with a smirk, keeping her voice low. "I mean, it's not like I woke up, snuck down the hall and heard anything going on in the kitchen."

Logan gives a soft chuckle, leaning in to kiss her again, licking some stray syrup from her lip.

"I love you," he murmurs.

"Love ya, too, champ," she responds playfully, before turning her head to whisper in his eye. "For the record, pancake-making Daddy Logan is currently tying with Fighter Pilot Logan for hottest Logan."

He grins at that, bobbing his eyebrows. "Is that a fact?"

"You bet it is." She gives a wicked grin in return.

He groans. "So, how long left of this lockdown? Because we really need to get the kids out of the house and have some proper alone time."

"Mom! Dad!" Abigail's whining voice pulls them out of their private conversation. "Stop whispering and eat your breakfast."

"Of course, sweet thing." Veronica smiles at their daughter, picking up a piece of bacon and taking a large bite. "We're eating. See?"

She glances back at Logan then, sending him a cheeky wink, and he almost chokes on his mouthful of pancake. He winks back at her, then looks over to his blonde-haired children. There might be a global pandemic, and a state-wide lockdown, going on right now, but at least he has his incredible family to get him through it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Covers (Heavenli24 stories)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005688) by [VeronicaMarsFanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt)




End file.
